conversations
by jesjessiejessica
Summary: Mary-Lynnett has a secret. okay i you want to know more just read it please also 2 new chapter sorry it took so long to update...
1. Chapter 1

_**Conversations**_

See what happens when Mary-lynette has a little secret of her own. And decides to join circle daybreak. Will she see Ash or not.

Marry-Lynnette p.o.v

All I see is water. I'm not floating, I'm drowning. I see all of my families faces. Mark he's as happy as ever with Jade, but then I see what he feel when he finds out that I'm leaving. Kestrel, Rowan, and Jade will be sad for me also, but I must. Death comes easy or so I thought. It all started when Jade's cat Tiggy begin to have a weird interest in me.

Flashback…

I was sitting on the couch in front of Tiggy. I felt very weird in having a cat starring at me.

"Um, Jade…"

"Yes, Mare!"

"Why is your cat starring at me?"

"Oh, he just does that sometimes, he must like you" I could tell that she wasn't telling me something, but I didn't know what to do at that time. Until, the day I died. But, little did I know that the day I died will also be the day that I lived. (A/n: got that from cat women, people. In case you want to know.) The next day Tiggy was in my house.

"What are you doing here?" The cat looked at me like I was crazy and meowed, hey, maybe I am crazy. It was that day I died. I was working at my job when it happened. I was trying to lift up a crate full of food and that was when I saw a boy. He looked slightly like Ash except that his eyes didn't change colors, they were brown.

"Hello, do you need some help with that," he asked. There was something off about the way he looked. And my mind shouted at me to run, but I couldn't.

"Um…no thank you I'm fine."

"Oh, but it looks very heavy."

"It's not really."

"Are you Marry-Lynnette Carter?"

"Um, yes, how do you know my name?"

"I'm a night-worldier, from the council, and your 'soul mate' deceived us, we were going to kill him, but we found out that since he's a Redfern and all, that we should just kill his soul mate, which is you. Prepare to die from a horrible death." I tried to run, but I couldn't.

"Ah, ah I wouldn't do that if I were you." And that was when he pushes me into the water. And I felt myself going away.

3rd person p.o.v…

Mary-Lynnette drifted back to shore. Where Tiggy waited, He called on all of the other cats in town to witness the reconstruction of Mary-Lynette. Tiggy crawled on top of her and gave her the breath of life. Just a moment later Mary-Lynnette was back to life and Tiggy and the other cats were gone.

Marry-Lynnette p.o.v…

I woke up and emediatly notice the change. So, I decided to go to my blood sisters. I have no idea what's going on, and why I am covered in mud. As I go in I am immediately ambushed. Then one look at Jade and chills go down my spine.

"Oh no… I should have watched you. WHAT HAPPENED!" Jade said.

"What do you mean?" I asked confusedly.

"How did you DIED!"

"What are you talking about I'm right here."

"Do you remember what happened last night?"

"No what?"

"You died."

"Really…? ARE YOU CRAZY or have you been kissing Mark too long to suffer from brain damage."

"You died, and Tiggy sent you back." Then everything started coming back to me. I found out that Tiggy is a rare breed, that can send people back from the dead and that I wasn't the only one he helped save.

"So, what are you going to do?" asked Kestrel.

"I'm going to join circle daybreak."

"Okay, do you know how to get there?"

"No?"

"You need to go to Las Vegas. We will take you there. You need to talk to Thierry, he's a made vampire and the leader of circle daybreak."

"Okay let's go, maybe I can find out who killed me."

"okay." We all left and were headed for Las Vegas. Then an unexpected phone call came.

Rowan's p.o.v…

We were all headed for Las Vegas. Then a _very _unexpected phone call came. I checked on the caller id and didn't recognize the number.

"Hello?"

"Hey, is Rowan there?"

"Yes, speaking, who's this?"

"It's me, Ash."

"Oh, hey, what's up?"

"Look, I just want to know if Mary-Lynnette is okay"

"Yes, she's fine, what about it?"

"Well, I tug the cord and found nothing, and then I tug it again and there she was."

"Okay?"

"And, I wanted to know if she's okay."

"She's fine, Ash."

"Okay, bye"

"bye." And I hung up the phone. "I'm sorry you didn't want him to know."

"No, he doesn't have a need to know."

"Mare, you can't hide things from your soul mate."

"Rowan, I know, and I'm not hiding anything from Ash, I'm just not telling him… right now."

"Okay… I still think that it's weird, it's been… what…6 mouths and not a word from him until now."

"I know, and trust me he better have a good excuse for that. If there's one thing I know Ash is good at is making excuses and… kissing." She starts laughing

"OKAY, I do NOT want to know your romantic fantasies about my bother!" said Kestrel.

"Are we there yet," Jade said.

"No, but we will be there soon."

Marry-Lynnette p.o.v…

We arrive at Las Vegas a day later (a/n: I have no idea how long it takes to travel to Vegas by car, I'm only guessing).

"Well, this is Lord Thierry's house." Said Rowan.

"Oh, okay." I said as we got out of the car, walked up the steps, and we waited for someone to answer the door.

"Hello, I'm Nesson."

"Hi, Nesson, um… is this circle daybreak."

"Who wants to know?"

"Well, I'm Rowan Redfern; this is Kestrel and Jade Redfern, and Mark and Mary-Lynnette Carter."

"Mary-Lynnette, are you by any chance Ash Redfern's soul mate."

"Yes? How did…how did you know…?"

"Ash talks about you all the time, um… please, come in."

"Really, Ash talks about me!"

"Yes, a lot, really."

"Is he here!"

"Yes, but he's sleeping, come, there are some people you should meet. Could I get you anything, a coke, water?"

"Um, a coke please." We all said.

"I'll get right on it." We waited for a moment for our drinks.

"Here you go, um… Ash should be up soon, but there are some people here who will be glad to meet you."

"Okay, who?"

"Some people who I am sure you'll like."

"Okay?" I said. He led us to a huge room, and there was several people sitting. A small, pretty girl came up to us.

"Rowan, Kestrel, Jade, what a pleasant surprise."

"Hey, Thea, this is Mark and his older sister Mary-Lynnette." Rowan said.

"MARY-LYNNETTE _THE _MARY-LYNNETTE!" Thea yelled happily.

"Yes, I'm Ash's soul mate why is everyone like that." Everyone was looking our way.

"YOUR ASH'S SOUL MATE? Oh, I'm Poppy, by the way, this is James he's Ash's cousin, and he's also my soul mate. This is Rashel and Quinn, soul mates-"

"QUINN!NO FREAKIN' WAY!" Said Kestrel. "How did this… your…WOW…I'm going have to talk Ash, he never told me-"

"KESTREL, shush!" I said and made a gesture for her to shut up.

"but-"

"Eh-"

"He's-"

"Ah-"

"Fine."

"Thanks," said Quinn.

"You're welcome, continue" I said to Poppy.

"Okay, anyway, Rashel's a vampire hunter, but she only hunts the bad vampires. Quinn's a made vampire, born during colonial times. Okay moving on, that's Thea Harmen, a witch, and her soul mate Eric, human. Jez Redfern, she's half- human and half- vampire, and her soul mate Morgead, vampire. Gillian, a lost- witch, and her soul mate David, human, and they're soul mates. Delos, a vampire prince, and Maggie, human, soul mates. And Keller, shape shifter and Gallen, shapshifter prince, soul mates. Iliana, a lost witch. And finally, Thierry, made vampire and Hannah, an old soul, and once again soul mates." They all said their hellos.

"Hi, um, Thierry, you are in charge of circle daybreak, right"

"yes." He said.

"May I speak with you for a moment?"

"Of course, follow me." He led me to a big room with books all over the place. "I take it you're not here just to see you soul mate."

"Yes, um, I want to join circle daybreak."

"What's wrong?"

"Are you part of the council?"

"Yes…"

"Well, one of your council buddies killed me." He gave me a look.

"I know, I know, I'm right here but, I was sent back to life by a cat." I laugh but, suddenly his eyes widen.

"A cat…" I nod. "Okay you're in but, I suggest you tell Ash."

"I will, thank you." And with that we went back to the others.

"hey." I said. "Did he wake up yet?" They shook their heads." You know what, its 4:00 in the afternoon, where's his room at. I'm going to have to wake him up." I started pacing.

"I take you to his room." Said Keller. "Hey, this could be interesting." She said when everyone looked at her in shock. "Oh you mean the fact that I'm helping somebody." I looked at her confused. "Oh, sorry, they are shocked because I'm helping you without any orders to do so."

"Okay, thanks."

"No problem, anyone who's a soul mate of ash's, needs all the help she can get."

"True, any way where is his room."

"Who's room?" a very fimiler voice said, and I turn around and launch myself at the voice.

"Wow, she can jump very far for a human." James said and every one nods in their agreement.

"ASH-Y-KINS." I Yelled.

"Wow…" Ash's eyes widen as I hugged him. "Um…" he pulls away.

"Hey, Ash, I see that you are finally up." He looks at me.

"Mare…? What…? What are you doing here? Not saying that I don't want you here, but why are you here."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

"_This is worster then I thought." Keller said._

"_What do you mean?"_

"I mean how did, the night world council found out that _you_ were Ash's soul mate." Keller said.

"That's a good question and question that I need to find out." I said.

"You mean a question that we both need to find out." Ask said.

"No, it's up to me to find this out I want revenge on the man who killed me and I want to know why."

"But you can't the night world counsel can defect a human real quickly." Quinn who finally after all this time finally voiced his opinion.

"Because that is where you are wrong I'm not human."

**Sorry guys I know its short anyway please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

"_But you can't the night world counsel can defect a human real quickly." Quinn who finally after all this time finally voiced his opinion._

"_Because that is where you are wrong I'm not human." _

"What, mare what do you mean you're not human." Ash asked obviously starting to sound frustrated.

At this I saw every eye in the room turn to me. I got suddenly nervous knowing that I have to explain something that I'm going by with just theory alone. I can't even explain myself. But I somehow I knew what to say as if someone was using me to speak for me. As I looked for the correct words to say I knew exactly was I was going to tell them.

"When a person undergoes a change… you noticed that your senses are better and your able to do things that you're normally aren't able to do when you were human… "I stopped thinking about what else I could say about the subject. Then Quinn speaks up.

"How so?"

"What?"

"What is the difference, I mean, you don't smell like anything but a human, and your heart beat sounds normal."

I stared at him for a moment thinking, how the hell can he hear my heart beat! I decided to answer his question." I can jump from really high places, I can see really well and can squeeze though very tight places-"I was cut off by Keller.

"Like a cat" I look at her.

"What do you mean "

"I'm a shapshifter, I can shape shift into a panther. What you are describing here is what I can do when I'm in panther form."

"So marry-Lynette is turning into a shapshifter, what she's going to spout whiskers and a tail to?"Asked Morgead. At this Keller and Galen glared at him and Morgead return their glare with a blank face.

"I don't know I never came across this before." Keller said trying not to launch herself across the room at Morgead.

"Then how about we see the full extent of what Mary- Lynette can do. She if she's really a cat women or something." Said Morgead.

"Oh she's really a cat woman, Morgead; you should see how she is with cat nip." Kestrel said while smiling.

"Ha ha kestrel and I thought we were never going to talk about that again." I said starting to get angry at her.

"Really then think fast." She threw a ball stuffed with cat nip at me and I caught it easy. Then the smell of it got to me and I started to play with it rubbing it all over my face. Until someone took it from me. And I was stunned as the effects died down. I look at the person who took it away from me.

"Okay I think you had enough." Rowan said. Everyone was looking at me.

"Okay you are a cat." Someone muttered.

"This still doesn't explain how you can be resurrected back to life." Quinn said.

"I don't know how that happen but-"

"Wait I remember this." Hannah said excitedly.

"What?"

"In a past life I was an Egyptian priestess. There was a cat called the Egyptian Mao. Legend had that when a person died an early death and if they were deemed worthy by the goddess the cat would come down and breathe live into that person. Most of the time it would be a women. Would secretly hold the trait of the feline animal. Not that they acted like a cat but they believed that they, women were strong, and they did not need to be caged in a lot like how things were in earlier times. Women did not have rights. You look at the gods and goddesses in all culture those who turn into a cat Artemis; Diana even though one was worship by the Greeks or Romans both stand for the same thing hunting. The cat was the ultimate hunter. Maybe that one of the reasons Rashel was nicknamed the cat." She smiled at said girl and she smiled back.

"Alright I get what you're saying, but we need to get to an even more important topic." Everyone stared back at me. "How do I find the members of the night world council?"

**And that's the end of this chapter. Sorry if it was boring but this was a filler chapter it's going to get better later on though out the story. Sorry about the cliffhanger but it need to be done. I am going to try to update a lot. So yes I'm not going to drop put on you guys. I promise you more chapters. **

**Questions:**

**What is circle daybreak going to say?**

**Are they going to agree with what mare wants to do?**

**Will they help her?**

**What is ash going to say? **

**If anyone has any suggestion on how you think this story should go or any questions or comments pm me and I will try to make it happen and I will answer all questions you have on the story. Anyway please review. For reviews is that kick that I need to keep writing. And please no flames… I'm trying my best to write you a good story.**

**Ps sorry for the long wait I admit I've been reading other peoples ff when I should have been writing my own. And sorry for incorrect grammar and spelling. **


End file.
